Always follow your heart
by xoxTroyella88xox
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have always been a loving couple but what happens when they lose contact? Will they realize that there's only one true love and follow their hearts?
1. Don't forget me

It was a hot summer day in Albuquerque and also the penultimate vacation day for every student. The park was full of people who were taking their dog for a walk, parents who were playing with their children, athletes who were keeping to their fitness plan and couples who were walking through the park while holding hands. So did Troy and Gabriella. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez had been dating for 4 years now and were in love just like the first day. They spent their school vacation back home in New Mexico. Since it was one of the few chances to come home from California where Gabriella was attending ,,Stanford" and Troy ,,The University of California".

They were just passing another kissing couple when Gabriella started to think,

"I gotta tell him but...how?"

She got nervous and Troy noticed the expression on her face.

" What's wrong, sweetie?", he asked while lifting her chin so she would look him straight in the eyes.

" I...uhh..." Gabriella stuttered.

She'd already felt so guilty about what was going to happen before but now while she was looking in that crystal blue eyes her guilt grew even bigger. But instead of telling him what was bothering her she lied.

" I am...I'm fine!"

"You're sure?"

The young brunette put on a fake smile.

"Yes."

Soon they decided to go home and Troy insisted to accompany his girlfriend to her mom's house before he went to his own parents' house.

A couple of minutes later they arrived and Troy caressed Gabriella's cheek right before he wrapped his arms around her waist gently and kissed her passionately. After they'd pulled away a few minutes later Troy smiled at his beautiful Gabriella. " I love you, you know that?" He said, feeling like the happiest person in the world. " I love you, too." The 20 year old woman said after she'd allowed him to kiss her once more. Troy was just about to leave while Gabriella reached out for the doorknob but just when her hand touched it she refused to open it. Gabriella found herself turning around and shouting for Troy. The 21 year old man walked up to her again.

" What it is?"

Gabriella got really nervous but " I gotta tell him! It' now or never! Gosh, I'd rather choose never but that wouldn't be fair!", she thought.

Despite of her fear of Troy's reaction she took a deep breath and started to tell Troy what was going on.

" Troy ehmmm,...I...we...we need to talk."

Troy was already getting worried.

" About what?"

" I ehmmm...gosh...I...I'm going to Europe."

" What do you mean, you're going to Europe? Vacation's already over!", a very confused Troy replied.

" Stanford offers me to go to ,,Cambridge University". Europe's best university. So I'm gonna be in England until graduation."

They stood there in complete silence for a few minutes till Troy couldn't take it anymore.

"So it's definite?" Troy asked sadly.

" Yeah, I'm leaving the day after tomorrow."

His voice got shaky when he asked her, " And...what about...us?"

Gabriella got teary while she said, " I...I don't know if our relationship would...would stand the distance."

The blue-eyed man had an expression of shock, fear and total sadness on his face. " What do you mean?"

" I mean it might be the best if we broke up."

Troy felt like someone had shot him. There she stood telling him that she wanted to break up. He was heartbroken and tears were forming in his eyes.

" Troy--" Gabriella had tried to say before the man in front of her interrupted her,

" Do you hate me?"

" No! I don't hate you, Troy. And I certainly didn't break up with you 'cause I wanted to see you down. This isn't easy for me either, Troy. But I don't want you to be alone all the time so I'm letting you go. I'm begging you, Troy. Please don't hate me. I couldn't live with that."

Troy couldn't see Gabriella so miserable, so he hugged her tightly and kissed her on the top of her head.

" I could never hate you, Gabby! But promise me something."

"Anything." Gabriella answered.

"Promise me that you won't forget me over there in England", he said seriously.

"Never!"

With that they let each other go physically but mostly mentally. Although they knew that there would always be a place in their hearts that'd only belonged Gabriella and Troy respectively.

* * *

2 days later it was the day of Gabriella's leaving.

Maria, her mom, brought her to ,,Albuquerque International Sunport" after her friends, had said goodbye to her personally, except Troy he just called her and she couldn't blame him for it. Soon it was boarding time.

" It's time, mom."

" God, I miss you already! Te quiero mi carina!"

" I love you, too mom! Bye."

With a sad smile, a last kiss and a goodbye from her mother Gabriella left. She was happy about the offer but the bad part was she had to leave everything. Her mom, her friends, her home but most of all she had to leave the love of her life... Troy Bolton.


	2. Author's note

**_Please review my story and tell me what you think about it. :)_**

**_I'd really appreciate that! :) _**

**_Luv u all Mary :)_**


	3. The message

It was 9 a.m. and Gabriella's flight would get to England in exact an hour. Gabriella was really tired since it was only 1 a.m. in the U.S. Right in that moment when she was about to fall asleep a red-haired middle-aged stewardess came next to her.

"Excuse me? Do you want something to drink?" She smiled.

"No, thank you." A sleepy Gabriella responded.

After the brunette finally had been able to sleep in peace she got interrupted again when 30 minutes had passed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We're about to land in Cambridge. So please straighten your seat, fold up your table and put on your seat belt! Thank your very much!"

Half an hour later they'd landed in Cambridge and Gabriella went to the carousel to get her baggage. Soon after she'd taken a cab the young woman arrived at ,,Cambridge University".

* * *

Gabriella searched the office where somebody could inform her about everything and of course assign her a room. A couple of minutes later she'd found it. Inside of it Gabriella talked to a dark-skinned lady with short black hair, which, she soon found out, was the principal.

"Hello, I'm Mrs Robinson."

"Hello, I'm Gabriella Montez. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Ms Montez. Well, you are going to share the room with Amber Shappenfield and Liza Morrison. Room 265. You'll find it in the second house on the left."

The 43 year old lady handed Gabriella some papers.

" This is kind of a map. It's going to help you finding everything around here like the classrooms for example. And this is your schedule. Your lessons are starting tomorrow afternoon. If you have any more questions, you can come and ask me.", the lady said firmly.

" Thank you very much! I really appreciate being here!"

* * *

20 minutes later.

After Gabriella had unpacked her stuff she laid down on her bed.

" I'm wondering what my roommates are like.", Gabriella thought while she was staring at the ceiling.

Suddenly her cell phone vibrated. A message. Gabriella smiled while she read from who it was. The young woman sighed. The message was from him!

It read:

_Hi, Gabs! __I'm __sorry__ that I didn't say bye to you personally. __I couldn't look into your eyes. __But I regret it! I should've used the chance seeing __you once more. __Looking into your beautiful brown eyes and kissing __you for the last time. __Telling you that there'll never be another woman __who can replace you! Never!__I know I shouldn't say that since we broke up but... __Gabriella, I love you! I'll love you forever! No matter __how many relationships there'll be in our lives. __That'll never change! __Troy_

Gabriella got teary after she'd read the message from her ex-boyfriend.

" Sice we broke up...",she sighed," that means he's my ex. How strange saying something like that!...Don't worry! My heart will always belong to you! Wether I'll stay single or not!"

Gabriella whispered almost wishing Troy could hear her.

* * *

**Thanks for rewieving my story! I was really happy! What do you think of this chapter? Please tell me your opinon. And if you got any questions I'll answer them as soon as I read them. Also if you have any ideas for the story please tell me! ****luv u guys! Mary :)**


	4. What should I do?

**3 hours later**

Gabriella was just about to leave her room and walk around her new campus when she heard some girls giggling right in front of the rooms' door. The door opened and two girls stepped in room number 265. After they'd seen Gabriella the girls stopped their giggling.

"Hi! You must be Gabriella, right?" , the black-haired one said.

"Yes, and you are…?", Gabriella replied.

"I'm Liza Morrison and this is Amber Shappenfield."

"Hi" , Gabriella smiled.

"Hallo!"

Amber was a blond-haired girl from London. She was 19 years old and had blue eyes. Amber was really slim and a bit taller than Gabriella.

"Amber looks like the model from the,, Vogue" last week!", Gabriella thought.

And Liza the other girl was from Dublin. She was 20- just as old as Gabriella- and also as tall as her new roommate. Her skin was a bit darker and the reason for that was her grandmother.

She was a native American. Liza had a perfect figure, beautiful light brown eyes and her black curls rested peacefully on her shoulders.

"They seem to be very nice", Gabriella thought happily.

"Have you already seen your new campus, Gabriella?", Amber asked.

"Actually I was just about to go outside and look around when you two came. So, no."

"We have to change that! Come on! We're going to show you around.", Liza responded.

"That'd be very nice of you two!"

Liza and Amber took their new American roommate over the campus. They showed Gabriella the cafeteria, the campus' restaurant "Roxy's", the gym, the classrooms,

the library- the librarian was called Ms Havering-,the garden, the little café next to the library, the guests' house and the bus station- if you want to go downtown, you have to

wait on the bus which takes you to the city center-.

"Wow!", Gabriella was astonished.

"You like it?", Liza asked.

"If I like it?! I love it! It's amazing!... I think I'm gonna feel comfortable here!"

"That's great!", Liza and Amber said at the same time.

* * *

After a while the three girls were still wandering around the campus and the American girl was still very impressed of ,,Cambridge University".

Gabriella enjoyed looking at everything and smiled. All of a sudden she bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Oh my god! Gabriella!", Liza screamed out.

"Are you alright?", Amber worried.

"I am so sorry! Are you hurt?", the mystery man held out his hand, " Let me help you up!"

"Thank you!", Gabriella said while he was helping her up.

"You're okay?", the man asked once again.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Thank God!...I'm Dave Baker by the way."

"I'm Gabriella Montez."

Liza and Amber ran to their new friend immediately and asked tons of questions.

"Gabriella, Gabriella! Are you hurt?"

"Are you bleeding?"

"Can you walk?"

"Shall we call a teacher?"

"Or a doctor?"

"No, I'm not hurt nor bleeding, yes, I can walk and no, you don't need to call a doctor or a teacher. Thanks for caring though! But I'm okay!", Gabriella responded.

"You know what? As an excuse I'll invite you for dinner.", he started while Gabriella was truly surprised," How about tomorrow around 7 p.m. at "Roxy's" ?

"I…I don't know. I mean…we just met. I can't. I'm sorry!"

"Come on! You have to say yes! Otherwise I'll feel guilty for the rest of my life! And I couldn't live with that! Please, Gabriella! I'm begging!"

Gabriella was clueless. She looked to her new friends who recognized her perplexed expression on her face that said "What should I do?".

Even if they weren't thrilled by Dave- after all he bumped into Gabriella- they motivate her and mouthed things like:

"Say yes!" " Go!" " Come on!"

"Well?", Dave asked hopefully.

"Okay!... I don't think I have a choice. So, yes?", Gabriella announced a bit uncertain.

"Cool! I'll pick you up at 6.30, okay?"

"Sounds good to me"

"All you have to do is telling me your room number."

"265. It's in the second house on the left. ...I'm already thrilled! See you tomorrow, Dave!", she smiled sweetly.

"See you tomorrow!"

* * *

After Dave had left Liza and Amber talked about him non-stop. They talked and talked and talked, but Gabriella wasn't listening to them. She was thinking.

"Should I have said no?...I don't know him that well. But he's so _nice and sweet_,…**NO**, Gabriella! Stop it! You can't think something like that about Dave. Your heart

doesn't belong to him. You can't do this to Troy!"

"Gabriella?! Hallo?" Amber said while her right hand waved right in front of Gabriella's face.

"What?"

"I'm talking to you! What are you thinking about?"

"I...umm...about the date with Dave."

"Oh! I understand!"

"No, you don't! I…I just broke up with my boyfriend back in Albuquerque. And now I'm already going on a date with someone else. I'm a horrible person!"

"No, you aren't! You've broken up with him and now you're able to date who you want and whenever you want without feeling guilty! You're young and very

beautiful, you would be crazy if you stayed alone for the rest of you life just because the relationship between you and your ex-boyfriend failed!", Liza said.

"Liza is right! Forget about him and concentrate about your future! We girls here at Cambridge are too intelligent to let a boy decide on our lives!"

The two girls tried to convince the young brunette that her ex belongs to her past and **NOT** to her future!

Gabriella already thought about what they'd said "Maybe they're right. Maybe I gotta move on and leave Troy behind me."

"Well, I'm thirsty now! What about you?", Amber questioned Gabriella.

"A little."

"Well, let's go to the café. They've got the **best** tea in the whole of England, Gabriella!", Liza smiled.


	5. At the café

A couple of minutes later the three girls had already arrived at the café. They sat down at a little table in the corner of the coffee shop. Gabriella was still confused about what had just happened. ,,Did I really consent going on a date with Dave, a guy I've just met?!" Liza noticed Gabriella's expression on her face.

,,What are you thinking about, Gabriella?"

,,Nothing", she replied now back in reality.

,,Are you sure?", Liza wanted to know.

And Gabriella nodded smiling; however it was a faked one. Right in that moment a waitress approached them. She looked very young and had shoulder-length black hair. According to her name tag her name was Bethany.

,,Hi! May I take your order, please?", the waitress asked while pulling a notepad and a pen out of her white apron.

,,Yes. I'll have a cup of black tea", Amber uttered.

,,I'd like some tea and an English muffin", Liza ordered with a charming smile.

,,And I'll take some honey bush tea with milk and a blue berry muffin", Gabriella smiled.

Gabriella wrote every order down onto her notepad and nodded just before she left. A few seconds after the woman's leaving, the three students started a new conversation.

,,So Gabs…if I can call you Gabs?", Amber started hopefully.

,,Of course you can!", the American assured.

,,Now that we're roommates I'd like to know a it more about you than just your name", the London girl continued.

,,Me, too! Tell us something about you!", Liza demanded.

,,Well, what could I tell you?...I'm from Albuquerque, I attended East High School, my mom's Mexican, I'm studying law and I have…", her smile turned into a sad and empty look, ,, had the most wonderful boyfriend you could ever imagine!"

Gabriella thought for a moment and finished her sentence before neither Liza nor Amber could say anything.

,,But it's over now and I have to move on!"

A bit later the waitress had come and brought their orders. She put the cups of tea and the rest in front of the three girls.

,, Here we go", the waitress said smiling.

,, Thank you!", the three young ladies chorused.

,,You're welcome! If you want anything else, call me!", Bethany, the waitress, had said before she left Liza, Amber and Gabriella alone.

Right after they'd gotten their food and drinks, they started eating. They talked and laughed the whole time.

,,I'm full now!", Gabriella said while she held her stomach.

Amber and Liza looked at their new roommate first, then at each other before the two of them started to laugh.

,,So, did you like it?", Liza wanted to know.

Gabriella assured that she found it delicious. The brunette also said that she's going to gain weight if she eats it every day as long as she's going to be in England.

,,You are talking nonsense, Gabriella! You're so slim! If you gained weight, nobody would see it!", Amber told her with a strong British accent while Liza nodded. Gabriella couldn't help it and smiled at her new friends.

* * *

**15 minutes later**

Gabriella, Liza and Amber were still very amused. They were laughing most of the time.

,,He did?",Amber asked while laughing.

,,You must be joking!", Gabriella giggled.

,,I am not!",Liza said, ,, It happened exactly the way I told you! We were on a date at De Luca Cucina's, he wanted to impress me by talking about his medicine study and unknowingly he used Tabasco instead of tomato sauce. Suddenly he jumped up and started screaming like a little girl! I'm sure he was just about to spit fire, because his head looked like it's going to explode!"

Amber's cheeks turned red while she was laughing loudly. Suddenly Gabriella's cell phone started ringing. The American took a look at her display.

,,Excuse me for a sec", Gabriella said while standing up.

She went outside the café and took her call.

,,Hola, mama!"

,,Hola, mi hija! Qué tal?", her mother, Maria, asked.

,, Muy bien y tu?", Gabriella wanted to know.

,, Muy bien, tambien."

,, Mom, this school is amazing! And the students and the teachers are very nice, too! I even found new friends already."

,, You did? What are their names?"

,, Amber and Liza. We're sharing one room."

,,I'm happy you found new friends, my dear", Maria said, ,, I hope you feel comfortable over there."

,, I do, mama…how's Taylor and everybody else?"

,,I don't know. I haven't heard of any if them since you've been to England", her mom replied.

,, Oh…and did you…how is…", she stuttered.

,,Troy?"

,,Yes."

,,I'm not quite sure, but he seems to be okay."

,,He does?", Gabriella whispered.

,,Yes…but I'm sure he misses you!"

,,Well, I…I gotta go, mom. Te quiero!"

,,Yo màs, mi amor!", Maria told her, ,, and Gabby?"

,,Yes?"

,,I miss you!"

,,I miss you, too, mom!...Adios", the American girl said.

,,Adios."

After they had said their goodbyes, Gabriella hung up. Then she sighed and went back into the now crowded English coffeehouse.

* * *

**Spanish-English**

hola, mama=hello, mom

hola,mi hija = hello, my daughter

qué tal=how are you?

muy bien y tu= I'm fine and you?

muy bien, tambien=I'm fine, too

te quiero=I love you

yo màs= ( You can't really translate it. It's like I love you more);yo=I / más=more

mi amor=my dear/my love

adios=bye


	6. Gleaming eyes Part 1

Back at the table Liza and Amber were gabbling.

,,Did you see that?!"

,,Yes! How could he? Violet and green; That's like milk mixed with orange juice!"

,,And sherbet powder on top of it!...It's just…just…there isn't even a word for something like that."

The two girls kept talking, but Gabriella wasn't listening to them. The young brunette sat there and started to think. She thought of her family; Oh, how much she missed them. Her friends back in Albuquerque. That boy she had just met. ,,How was he called again?...Dave, right!" Gabriella was deep in thoughts as all at one…

,,Gabriella are you coming?", Liza wanted to know.

,,What?" Gabriella was a bit confused.

,,We want to go. There's a department store down the street."

,,And since you've got a date tomorrow, Liza and I thought you may want to buy a new outfit."

,,Umm…I…", Gabriella was totally speechless.

,,Oh come on! It will be great fun!", Amber tried to convince her new friend.

,,But…I…I can't…I mean…I've just…what about…I…well…I…"

,,Please?", Liza said begging.

Gabriella sighed quietly and indulged:,, Fine, if you like."

Liza and Amber hugged her tightly after she had stood up. They told her thank you, paid at the bar and left for "John Lewis".

* * *

**Minutes later**

They had just arrived and Gabriella was stunned. It was huge! And Gabriella was excited...it'd be her first time going shopping in England!

,,Do you like it?", Liza asked friendly.

,,Do I like it? I love it!"

,,You do?", Liza questioned a bit surprised.

,,Of course!", Gabriella answered.

,,If so, you are going to love it even more after you have been inside!", Amber established.

,,Amber is right!",Liza said, ,,Let's go inside!"

Without wasting any more words the three girls hurried inside the mall. They went into many stores and looked for the perfect outfit Gabriella could wear in the next day's evening. Gabriella was trying clothes on almost the whole time. Amber and Liza gave her every dress, skirt, etc. they thought she might look good in.

**Meanwhile in one of the fitting rooms**

Gabriella was wearing a crystal blue dress which ended a bit over her knees. It got fine straps a beautiful rapon along its neckline. She was standing in front of the fitting room's mirror and looked at herself.

,,Mmh. Not half bad", she muttered, ,, Nice style and the color…"

_,,_Blue_ suits you! It makes your eyes gleam!" _She could hear his so voice clearly. As if he was standing right next to her.

Gabriella smiled. He always used to say that. He. Her first love. Troy Bolton.

She then started to think…

…_Flashback…_


	7. Gleaming eyes Part 2

_,,Can you believe it?"__, eighteen year old Gabriella said while folding one of her favorite shirts._

_Troy and her sat__ on the floor of Gabriella's room and were packing her stuff. _

_,,What?"__, Troy, her boyfriend, asked her back._

_,,What do you think?...We're going to college!"_

_,,Oh, that." _

_Gabriella held the jeans she was about to fold and looked at Troy._

_,,What's wrong? Aren't you excited?", the young brunette worried._

_,,I…yes, but.." Troy stood up and leaned against the wall next to Gabriella's French window._

_,,But what?", Gabriella asked softly._

_The tall man sighed as he watched outside the window. Then he continued:, It's just…I'm gonna miss it!...I'm gonna miss hanging around with the guys after school, shooting hoops with my dad, hearing my mom shouting for me 'cause I didn't put my socks away…"_

_Troy could hear his girlfriend giggle as he stopped._

_,,I can imagine Lucille saying something like that!", Gabriella said giggling._

_,,Yeah", Troy smiled at her, ,,But do you know what I'm gonna miss the most?"_

_,,What?"_

_,,Being with the most beautiful woman of the world. Holding her in my arms, kissing her, telling her how much I love her and how gorgeous she is every single day. I'll miss looking in her eyes and watch her laugh. I'm really gonna miss that!"_

_,,Oh Troy."_

_Gabriella's eyes got teary by his words._

_,,God, I am really going to miss my granny!"_

_Gabriella just couldn't believe what she'd just heard__._

_,,You jerk!"_

_,,Oh, don't be angry, honey!", Troy said pouting as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. _

_He wanted to kiss her cheek, but she turned away and suggested:_

_,, Why don't you go and kiss your grandmother?"_

_Troy chuckled as she folded her arms._

_,,But that wouldn't be the same!", Troy replied softly, ,,I'd rather kiss my beautiful,…"_

_Gabriella could feel a kiss on her neck._

_,,…attractive…"_

_Another kiss on her neck._

_,,…sweet…"_

_Again she could feel a kiss._

_,,…and gorgeous girlfriend!"_

_Gabriella looked at him, but didn't say a word._

_,,So? You're still angry with me? Otherwise I'll be heartbroken! Never seeing your sweet smile again! That'd be terrible, now wouldn't it? I couldn't stand losing you! Please don't be mad at me, please!" _

_Troy started to act like he was crying._

_And __Gabriella tried not to smile, but she couldn't hold in._

_,,You are such a drama queen!", she said giggling._

_,,Does that mean you forgive me__?"_

_Gabriella was still laughing._

_,,Of course I do"__, she had said before her boyfriend was hugged by her tightly, ,, How couldn't I ?"_

_Gabriella gave Troy a long kiss on the lips._

_,,I'm gonna miss you!", he told her truly still holding her._

_,,I'll miss you, too!"_

_The young brunette pecked him on the lips and let go of him._

_Standing again she said:,, Come on! We need to finish packing my stuff."_

_,,Alright! Let's finish!"_

_**24 minutes later**_

_Troy and Gabriella were still packing when the young woman was holding a blue wrap-around blouse. She looked at it for a second and put it back into her closet._

_,,What are you doing?", her nineteen year old boyfriend wanted to know, ,,Won't you take it along?"_

_,,I don't know."_

_,,What do you mean "I don't know" ?", Troy asked._

_,,I've never worn it. So, whatever!"_

_,,So you could start wearing it now!"_

_,,But it doesn't sit well on me!", Gabriella complained._

_,,Of course it does!"_

_,,You really think so?"_

_,,Yeah! Blue suits you! It makes your eyes gleam! You know?"_

…_.End of Flashback…_

Gabriella smiled about the memory and took another look into the mirror.

,,Gabriella? Are you already wearing it?", Amber asked while standing in front of the changing room.

,,Yes."

,,So? Have you already chosen one?", Liza wondered.

,,Yeah,…I think I'm taking this one", Gabriella said thinking…of Troy Bolton.


	8. Confession

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I was kind of busy with school. But there'll be vacation soon. Then I'll be able to upload more often. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me your opinion and review. Luv ya guys! **

* * *

6.26 p.m.

It was the night of Gabriella's date and she was sitting in the bathroom in front of the vanity. Liza was just doing Gabriella's dark hair when there suddenly was a knock at the door.

,,I'll get it!", Amber had said before she hopped out of bed.

,,How long will it still take! I'm late!", Gabriella complained.

,,Beauty needs time! You don't want to look like you've just woken up, do you?"

,,Of course not, but…"

,,,No buts! Be patient! I am already finish."

Gabriella could hear a male voice. It was him. She knew it. It was Dave. And now he was waiting for her and she wasn't finish yet!

,,Gabriella? It's Dave!", Amber shouted.

Right at that moment Liza finished Gabriella's hairstyle so the American checked on her make-up for the last time, grabbed her silver clutch bag, went out the bathroom and said:,, I'm ready."

* * *

On their way to the restaurant Dave asked:,, So, what do you think about Cambridge so far?"

,,What do you mean?"

,,Well, you're not from England, are you? I mean your accent is not a bit British."

,,Busted!", she giggled, ,,I'm American. And about your question, I like Cambridge. What about you? Where do you come from? You're obviously not British either."

,,I'm from Cincinnati. And you?"

,,Albuquerque."

,,Really?"

,,Yes, why?"

,,I've been there several times", Dave explained smiling, ,, my cousin Emily Zanolla used to live there with her son Antonio."

,, Sounds Italian."

,,Actually it is. She was married to my uncle Massimo before he died three years ago."

,,Oh, I'm sorry, Dave. I shouldn't have asked you."

,,It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong", Dave replied softly, ,,Why don't you tell me something about you? I mean if that's okay with you."

,,Sure. Well, my name's Gabriella Montez and I'm 20 years old. I'm from Albuquerque and I'm half Mexican. My favorite subject at high school was science and now I'm here to study law. Enough information or do you want some more?", Gabriella smiled softly.

They had already reached Roxy's when Dave said:,, I'll ask if I want to know more about you. And you promise me to ask if you want to know anything about me, okay?"

,, I will."

,,Alright", Dave answered, ,, Now, may we go inside?"

,,I'd love to."

Gabriella smiled as she linked arms with him.

**

* * *

**

**2o minutes later**

Gabriella and Dave were sitting at a table in the corner of the small but yet delightful restaurant. They were enjoying their meals which had been brought only a couples of minutes ago.

,,So, how's your gazpacho?", David asked politely.

,, Delicious, thank you. What about your fish?"

,,Delicate", Dave answered without stopping to smile at her.

Gabriella noticed him staring at her with his head tipped over to the right. She stopped herself of putting her folk into her mouth and said:,, What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

,,Of course not. Why?"

,,_Because_ you are staring at me constantly."

,,I did?"

,,Yes", Gabriella replied and chuckled softly, ,, but why?"

,,Because…", he started.

,,Because?"

,,Because you're beautiful. And I just can't tire of looking at you."

,,Dave…don't…please."

,,I'm sorry, but I can't help it. It's the truth! I'm serious!"

Gabriella didn't say a word but smiled a bit embarrassed.

For the rest of their rendezvous Gabriella didn't say anything and neither did David. Not even on their way back. When they'd reached Gabriella's dorm the two of them almost ended the evening in silence as David spoke up.

,,You're mad at me, aren't you?"

,,Why should I be mad at you?"

,, You didn't talk to me the whole time. So what's the matter? Did I say anything wrong?"

,,No you didn't. It's just…"

Gabriella placed herself on the third step of her dorm's outside stairs.

,,What?", Dave wanted to know as he sat down next to Gabriella.

,,Well…I…I just had a relationship. I broke up with my ex right before I came to Cambridge."

,,I understand."

,,You do? I mean thank you. A lot."

,,I really like you Gabriella and I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do!", he said, ,, And I also do understand that you're not ready for anything further than friendship yet, but I'm going to wait. I'm going to wait for you, Gabriella. Till the day you'll be ready. And when that day comes I'll be here."

,,That's sweet of you."

,,I'm serious, Gabriella. The day you approve being my girlfriend you'll be the happiest woman on earth. I would anticipate your every wish! Cross my heart and hope to die!"

Dave and Gabriella stood up and looked at each other before Dave took Gabriella's right hand in his.

,,Good night", the 22 year old dark-haired 6 ft tall man had said right before he kissed her hand.

,,Good night, Dave."

Gabriella smiled and went upstairs after Dave had let her hand go. They waved goodbye to each other right before Gabriella closed the dorm's door after she'd stepped inside.


	9. November

**It was November.**

November 29th to be exact. Months have passed and the weather's gotten colder. Dave and Gabriella became great friends and loved to hang around with each other.

It was four days after Thanksgiving and Gabriella had just gotten back from Albuquerque yesterday. Right now, she was lying on her bed reading one of her books. Suddenly there was a knock.

,,Who is it?", Gabriella asked.

,,It's me, Dave."

,,Wait a sec! I'm coming."

Gabriella put the book she was reading on the bed and went to the door.

,,Hey!", she said while leaning against the doorframe.

,,Hey there", Dave said smiling.

,,Do you want to come in?"

,,Only if I don't disturb you."

,,Of course you don't! Come on in!", Gabriella replied as she stepped aside so he could enter.

,,So!", the young woman said after she'd closed the door, ,,what's up?"

,,Nothing special. What about you?"

Dave reached for the book that was lying next to him.

,,Nothing either", Gabriella shrugged and plonked herself down on the bed.

,,Were you reading?"

,,Yes, why?"

,,So I do disturb you!"

,,No you don't! I'm taking a break!" Gabriella smiled sweetly.

,,You're cute, you know that?"

,,Thank you. You know I'd like to say the same thing about you, but I can't. I'm Catholic. And according the bible I'm not allowed to lie."

,,What? You!", Dave said while starting to tickle her nonstop, ,,Take that!"

,,Oh plea…please! Stop it! Dave…sto…stop it!

,,You gotta eat your words first, you lady!"

,,Okay…okay…I…I'm sorry! Da…Dave! I…I'm begging for…for mer…mercy, please!"

,,Say I'm cute first."

,,I'm cute!"

,,Not you! Me!"

,,Alright! You're the cutest!"

As soon as she said it he stopped tickling her.

,,Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?", Dave asked.

,,Oh you know at court that statement wouldn't count because it was made under duress!", Gabriella answered and started to giggle.

,,You're impossible! How can I even enjoy being around you?"

,,Just like you said, 'cause I'm cute and irresistible", Gabriella said as she put her arm around Dave.

,,Right!", Dave replied before he gave a friendly kiss on her right cheek.


	10. The cottage

Three weeks had already passed when Gabriella was about to pack her bags. It was 4 days before Christmas and Gabriella couldn't wait any longer to see her friends and family again. The plane which took her back to Albuquerque would leave at 9 o'clock in the evening. She was just putting her toothbrush, toothpaste, hairdryer etc. into her big black trolley case when her cell phone started to ring. After looking at her display she knew it was Taylor.

,,Hey, Tay!", Gabriella beamed brightly, ,, How are you doing?"

,,Hi! Pretty good. What about you?"

,,Fantabulous! I can't wait coming home though! I'm so excited!", she said while continuing packing.

,,Oh, I can't wait either! What's your arrival time?"

,, I'll be home at 7 tomorrow morning."

The two girls went on talking for another half an hour and Gabriella was that busy talking to her friend and packing her stuff she didn't recognize Amber entering the room.

,, There you are. I knew I could find you here! Dave is…"

Gabriella smiled at her and when the British girl realized her roommate was talking on the phone she stopped herself from speaking immediately.

,,Who was that?", Taylor asked curiously.

,,Oh, that was Amber. One of my roommates."

,,And who is Dave?"

,,What do you mean?"

,,I heard your roommate talk about some guy named Dave and now I'm asking you who he is!"

,,He's just a friend, Taylor."

,,A Chad-friend or a Troy-friend?", the Afro-American wanted to know firmly.

,,Taylor!", Gabriella said aghast, ,, Honestly!"

,,What? Ain't I allowed to ask?"

Gabriella sighed:,, We're just friends, okay?"

,,But…"

,,Taylor!", the young woman interrupted.

,,Fine, okay"

,,Thank you….Anyway I'd like to meet you tomorrow let's say around 10. We could have breakfast together at Delicia's. On me of course. What do you think?"

..Sure, I'm already looking forward to it!", Taylor answered joyfully.

,,Okay. So see you tomorrow. Bye."

,,Bye", Taylor had replied before she hung up.

,,Sorry, I interrupted you!", Amber said ruefully.

,,It's okay. Don't worry about it!", Gabriella explained nicely, ,, Anyway, you wanted to tell me something. Well, what is it?"

,,Oh, right! Um Dave told to inform you he was waiting for you."

,,And where?"

,,Um", the blonde thought out loud, ,,Oh god, what did he say? Oh no!"

,,Just calm down, Amber. Take a deep breath and count from 20 to 1."

Amber did as she was told. ,, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11…", she stopped, ,,That's it!"

,,What?"

,,I remember! He said you're supposed to meet him in that deserted cottage five minutes from here."

,,Alright. But why that cottage?"

,,I don't know either. It looks like it will go to pieces soon!"

,,I know. It's old, huh?"

,,Oh yes! The last time somebody lived in it was when my grandfather was still a child. And he had told me that it was built many many years before he was born!"

Gabriella was confused. Why would Dave want to meet her in a house as old as this one? A house that looked like it was going to break down any minute?

,,What are you still doing here?", Liza who had just rushed into the room wanted to know.

,,She is right!", Amber agreed, ,, Go! Dave is waiting!"

,,But…", Gabriella stammered.

,,Ah ah! No discussion!", Liza replied while she was pushing Gabriella out of the room. When they reached the door Liza and Amber told their American roommate to enjoy herself and closed the door. Gabriella couldn't believe what had just happened. Did they really throw her out of the room?

Gabriella shook her head in disbelief as she turned around and started going to the cottage.

4 minutes later the young brunette arrived at the cottage and knocked at its door.

,,It's me!", Gabriella called.

,,Come in!"

Gabriella stepped inside and couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was huge picnic rug with a red and white check lying on the floor in front of an old-fashioned looking fireplace with a nice and warm fire. A plate full of brownies, two pieces of an apple pie, two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and two small bottles of cold Starbucks' Frappuccino coffee were placed on the blanket. In the middle of everything two white lilies and two white orchids were put. _Wow_ was the only word Gabriella could think of at that moment.

,,So you like it?", Dave asked obviously pleased.

,,I…yes. I love it!", Gabriella responded while smiling from ear to ear, ,,It's wonderful! But what have I done to deserve this?"

,,Since you're leaving today that's my way to say goodbye to you", Dave explained while Gabriella sat down on the picnic rug.

,, That's very sweet of you, Dave!", she said heartily, ,, Thank you…a lot!"

,,Ah, there's no need to thank me! I love seeing you happy! And now…eat! Choose something."

,,Mmmh…it's hard to choose! Everything looks delicious!...I think I'll take this", Gabriella said as she grabbed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She took a bite and told Dave how heavenly it tasted.

,,God, how I missed eating that! Where did you find the jelly? I looked for it once but never found it."

,,Oh well, I remembered you telling me how much you'd like to eat a PBJ sandwich, so I used my drags", Dave declared, ,,I knew you would like it."

Gabriella and Dave had already ate, talked and enjoyed themselves for another five hours when Dave said:,, Gabriella?"

,,Yes?"

,,I…I got something for you.!", the 22 year old man had said, ,, A little pre-Christmas present."

,,Oh, Dave. Now I ain't got anything for you!", Gabriella replied ashamedly.

,,Oh, I didn't expect anything in return, okay? I just wanted to give a present to you. Here."

Still a bit embarrassed Gabriella took the gift. It was a small longish box wrapped into red fancy paper with a golden ribbon on top of it. She opened her present and found a diamond-studded bracelet that was shimmering in the light. It was the most beautiful thing Gabriella had ever seen. But yet she couldn't keep it. She knew it must've cost a fortune and she didn't want Dave to spend so much money on her.

,, Dave, it's beautiful! But I'm sorry, I can't keep it."

,,What? No! You have to keep it! It's a present! I'd be very disappointed if you rejected it. Please keep it. So you won't forget me. Besides…", Dave said while putting the bracelet around Gabriella's right wrist, ,, it looks absolutely good on you!"

Gabriella smiled as a response and then something unexpected happen. Dave leaned down and gently touched Gabriella's lips. But surprisingly she didn't pull back. She just sat there and let him kiss her. Gabriella was even more staggered by herself when she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. She knew it was wrong it just had to be wrong but yet it did feel good. Suddenly a very confused Gabriella stopped their kissing and jumped up.

,,I…I gotta go!",she spluttered, ,, It's already 8 o'clock, my flight is in an hour. I need to hurry, bye."

,,Should I give you a ride?"

,,No, thank you. I'm taking a cab."

,, Alright. But Gabriella…"

,,Yes?"

,,You're not mad because of what I did, are you?"

,,No, it takes two to tango. You know?"

,,If so, may I give you a hug before you leave?", he asked with his arms wide open.

,,Fine."

They hugged each other tightly before Gabriella had to leave. She grabbed her suitcase and her purse, double-checked her passport etc., said goodbye to Amber and Liza and went to the airport by a black taxi. There she brought her bag to the baggage check-in and went into the plane only 25 minutes later. At 9 p.m. she could hear the pilot talk through the loudspeaker of the British Airways plane. He welcomed everybody, thanked for choosing this airline etc.

But then he finally said:,, We wish you a good flight and hope you will enjoy yourself on our way to Albuquerque. Thank you!"

And because of that sentence Gabriella smiled. _On our way to Albuquerque. ,,_Finally", she thought, ,, Finally I'm going home."

* * *

**7 a.m. the other day**

The plane had landed safely and Gabriella who had already fetched her case was on her way to find her mom. The young woman could see hundreds of people that were waiting for the people they were supposed to fetch up. Then she saw her. Her mother. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, a light blue cashmere sweater and a beige trench coat. Matched to this she wore brown boots.

,,Gabby!", Maria Montez called when she saw her daughter.

,,Mama!", Gabriella hugged her mother tightly, ,, I missed you so much!"

,,I missed you, too, querida! I'm so happy you're back!", she said and kissed her daughter's cheek.

,,Me too, Mom. Me too."

When they stepped outside the airport Gabriella could see a snow-covered Albuquerque. Although it was awfully cold the young brunette didn't care. Because now she was finally home. Home in Albuquerque.

* * *

Spanish-German

querida=darling, sweetheart


	11. Home Part 1

Half an hour later Maria pulled into the Montez's driveway.

,,Home sweet home. Here we are", the middle-aged Mexican said as she turned the engine off and took the keys.

Gabriella smiled. She was happy about being home. To see the big white house with the black roof again was a terrific feeling. Gabriella loved the view of her home. She loved everything about it. Especially during summer when she could look at the flowers her mom always planted- white lilies, red roses, yellow gerberas and much more. Maria was a natural when it came to things like flowers and gardens respectively. She enjoyed taking care of her plants and everyone could see it. If there was a competition for the most enchanting and cherished garden in Albuquerque, Maria Montez would certainly win. And Gabriella wasn't the only one who thought so. Beside her many neighbors assured Maria the same thing. But even now in winter time Gabriella found the view of the Montez's house extraordinary beautiful. She liked the way the snow encased it; wintry but still inviting and warm. When Gabriella looked to her right she saw Mrs Bullock the old lady next door. She was walking her West Highland white terrier who has been her everything after her husband died some years ago. She gave Gabriella a heartily smile and waved.

,,Gabriella. How nice to see you again! Your mother told me you would come home today. I hope you don't choose Cambridge over Albuquerque, do you?", the old lady said.

,,Don't worry! Albuquerque is and will always be my hometown! No matter what!", Gabriella assured with a smile.

,,That's good to hear!...Anyway I gotta go now. C.C. is getting impatient", Mrs Bullock said looking at her dog.

,,That's fine. I have to go inside now anyway. So…take care!"

The old woman wanted to go as she turned around again and said:,, Oh and Gabriella?...It's good to have you here again! Something' missing without you! Now take care of yourself."

,,Thank you", the young student answered kindly as she watched Mrs Bullock going down the street.

How she missed being home. How she missed talking to the neighbors. And how she missed meeting her friends. Finally she could see them again. All of them. And first of all the person she loved the most- her mom. Since Gabriella's 7th birthday her mother has been the center of her life. Well actually she's always been. The relationship between Maria and Gabriella just became stronger and they started to support and trust each other even more than before. Their life had changed all at once when IT happened for the first time.

,,That's it", the older Montez said while closing the front door behind her daughter and herself. She put the black suitcase Gabriella brought with her down and continued talking:,, Oh lord! What did you put into that case? It seems to weigh 200 lbs!"

,,I've just put something to wear and a few presents inside", the young woman replied.

,,If you're talking about ,,something" to wear, I know you're probably talking about your whole closet! And I'm sure you bought new stuff also! Right?"

Maria looked at her 21 year old daughter who just blushed.

,,I knew I was right!...Anyway I'm thirsty. How about you?"

Gabriella nodded and her mom responded she would get them something to drink.

,,Do you want me to help you?", Gabriella offered politely. But Maria shook her head and told her to go and sit on the couch. Gabriella did as she was told and went into the living room. There she looked around. She looked at photos that were taken over ten years ago. Many of them were pictures on which Gabriella could see a smaller version of herself. She took a silver frame from the shelf and looked at the photo. It was a picture of two little girls – one was still a small baby – and their mother. Gabriella was still staring at it when Maria entered the room with two glasses of Iced Tea. After putting the glasses on the table, Maria peeked over her daughter's shoulder and said:,, You were only 4 when this picture was taken. I can't believe you grew so fast!"

,,Oh mom, you always say that!"

,,I mean it! You know that's one of my favorite pictures! You and April were the most adorable girls in the state! And today you're the most beautiful young women I've ever seen! And I don't say it 'cause I'm your mother but because it's the truth!", Maria smiled before she gave her firstborn daughter a heartily hug and a kiss on the front head at the same time.


	12. Home Part 2

Meanwhile in the Danforth's backyard

Troy and Chad were shooting some hoops. They've already been playing for an hour now. And Chad was about to win.

,, Danforth has the ball, dribbles past Bolton toward the basket and", Chad simulated a spokesperson, ,, IT'S IN! THE CROWD GOES WILD! WE GOT A NEW CHAMPION!" Chad was cheering while Troy laid down on the grass.

,, That's history, man!", Chad said proudly, ,, Chad Danforth defeated the Troy Bolton!"

,,Yeah", Troy replied kind of bored.

,,Hey, everyone loses sometimes. Don't be a bad loser!"

,,I'm not. "

,,Then why are you like...you know...that?"

,,It's her."

,,Who? Mrs Burton?", Chad said grinning.

,,No, it's not Mrs Burton! Why would I be interested in your 49 year old neighbor who besides got two kids and an ex husband?"

,, 'cause she's damn hot!", he answered now laying next to Troy.

,, She is a cougar!", Troy clarified, ,, I've seen her kissing much younger guys and namely more than once. And they didn't just kiss, they were making out! One time it was in the supermarket! I mean is she serious? Every single one of them could be her son! I'm sure none of them is older than 23."

,,I still think she's hot!...But who were you talking about?"

,,I was talking about Gabriella. I saw her."

,,You saw her? When?"

,, Today."

,,She's in town?", Chad replied surprised, ,,How come I don't know?"

,,I didn't know either! I bet the girls knew!"

,,Taylor definitely did!",Chad responded, ,, That means she lied to me!"

,,She didn't lie. She just didn't tell you."

,,That's the same!", the African-American clarified.

,,Whatever!", Troy caved in, ,, Anyway. What should I do about Gabriella? I mean I can't just cross her way and act as nothing ever happened."

,,You gotta figure it out yourself, dude", Chad said.

_But how?_, Troy sighed. It was definitely easier said than done. He hasn't seen her since the day they broke up and although he told everybody he was moving on, in truth he wasn't. His heart was still aching for her. He felt incomplete without her. He just wanted to be with his Gabriella.

* * *

**During the same time at the Montez residence **

While Maria was going for a walk, Gabriella was taking a nap on the sofa. She had felt so tired and exhausted. _,,That must be the jetlag!"_ her mom had said some minutes ago. And Gabriella knew she was right. After all there was a time difference of 6 hours. Right now the young Hispanic dreamt. She dreamt about him. How he touched her. How he laughed and smiled –she loved his dimples. And his lips. He kissed so good. So soft...

_,,What are you doing here?",she wondered._

_,,I wanted to see you."_

_,,But-"_

_,,Shh", he said before he kissed her._

_When she pulled back he caressed her cheek._

_,,Dave, I..."_

_,,Don't say anything."_

_Then she saw...him...him. Like sooner that day._

_Gabriella stepped back._

_,,Why are you kissing him? I thought we had something special, Gabby."_

_He looked so good. And his eye...his eyes were bluer than ever. _

_,,We did, but we...", she stuttered._

_,,You two broke up. So step away!", Dave clarified, ,,she's over you!"_

_,,Shut up! That's none of your business!...Gabby?"_

_,,Troy..."_

But then the dream started to fade away. Gabriella was waking up. She had heard something and when she opened her eyes she saw her.

,,April!"

Her little sister. Gabriella got up as fast as she could, forgetting the strange dream she'd just had.

,,April!", she said hugging her baby sister. Well baby was a bit exaggerated.

After all she was only 3 years younger than her.

,,I'm so happy you're back Gabs! I missed you so much!"

,,I missed you, too!"

While letting go the youngest Montez wanted her sister to tell her everything. And Gabriella suggested sitting down first.

,, Well, what exactly do you want me to tell you?"

,,How's England? Did you find new friends? Who are your roommates? How's Cambridge? And most important how are the boys?"

Gabriella laughed. April was a typical teenage girl. And so beautiful. She had long dark hair, but without the waves Gabriella and their mom had. It was just straight. Her eyes were the same as Gabriella's and her skin was beautifully tanned. Many girls at East High- she was a junior- were jealous because of her slight figure which was toned yet feminine.

,,So?", April was getting inpatient.

,,Everything's great over there. The university is beautiful and yes I found new friends. One is from Dublin, one from London and one comes from Cincinnati."

,,Cincinnati? That's cool. Tell me their names."

,,Amber, Lisa and Dave", the older one said.

,,Dave? A boy? Is he cute?", the 17 year old wanted to know.

,,I...he..why do you want to know anyway? You got a boyfriend! Jeremy. Remember?"

,,So?...", April asked, but then she continued, ,,Wait a minute! You like him! My question's embarrassing you, isn't it?"

,,Nonsense! He's just a friend! That's it! Okay?"

,,Okay, okay. Cool down, sis."

,,Sorry. Guess I'm just tired."

,,You wanna sleep?", April asked kindly.

,,No, then I won't be able to sleep tonight. Guess I'm going for a walk. Wanna come?"

,,No, I can't. I promised Chloe to call her."

,,Alright.", Gabriella said while putting her coat, scarf and gloves on, ,, Oh and mom's at the grocery store. She'll be back any minute. Bye."

Gabriella closed the door behind her and took a deep breath of the fresh air. _Home_, she thought. Then she started to go down the street to the Park. Oh, how she'd missed that. How she'd missed everything.


End file.
